


You Crave the Wand

by icegirl99



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 21:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21063185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icegirl99/pseuds/icegirl99
Summary: Copia tries to sleep. Papa has other ideas.





	You Crave the Wand

**Author's Note:**

> Had to get this out of my system. You have my permission to laugh at the title. Hope you enjoy.

The bed was soft and warm and I was tired. Having spent most of my day working to finish my tasks for the week. I was glad today was Friday. It was still early in the evening and Papa hadn't yet returned from his office so I figured I could get in a quick nap before dinner. 

It was cold in our bedroom, I hadn't bothered to turn on the heat yet, the late October weather was cold and damp but I preferred it cool when I was sleeping. 

I had nearly dozed off when I heard the door open and click shut softly. Papa must have finally finished his work for the day. I sighed quietly and snuggled deeper into the blankets. 

The bedside lamp clicked on and I felt the bed sink under Papa's weight as he crawled into bed with me. He'd removed his clothes and was naked as well. I had grown accustomed to sleeping naked ever since beginning this relationship with my Pope. Before I had always slept in clothes, finding it strange to sleep naked. Now I was the complete opposite. 

"Copia," Papa whispered in my ear. He was leaning over me. I didn't answer, in hope that he would just lay down with me. I was still tired. "Wake up dear Cardinal." I could hear the amusement in Papa's voice.

My eyes shot open and I jumped slightly when he pulled the covers off my naked body. "Hey! I was trying to-" Papa cut me off by capturing my lips in a kiss. He pressed his warm body to mine and I sighed into his mouth. 

"What's the matter, Copia?" Papa asked as he broke the kiss. "Too tired to entertain your Papa?" He grinned as he pushed aside my leg so he could place his thigh between mine. 

"I'm tired, Papa," I sighed as he kissed my jaw, trying to get lower. It wasn't a lie but at the same time, I felt arousal start to stir within me. I turned my head, giving his mouth better access.

"I can tell," Papa mumbled against my neck as he licked and sucked on my delicate skin. The wet heat of his tongue felt wonderful and I shivered slightly. 

Papa moved his leg up and pushed his thigh against my crotch lightly. I groaned at the contact, feeling a warming sensation start in my groin. I shifted so that he was completely hovering above me and I kissed him. As my tongue slid against his, I ran my hands up and down his torso. I used gentle light touches at first but then curled my fingers and scratched along his back. Papa moaned into my mouth and nipped at my bottom lip. I pushed my hips against his leg as I felt myself start to harden. "Papa," I whispered as I moved my hips against him. 

"That didn't take much, did it?" Papa asked breathlessly as he pulled away and resettled between my legs. 

"To be honest, I was already a little turned on," I replied with a shy grin. Papa smirked at me and kissed me again. He brought his hips down to meet mine and he began a gentle thrusting motion. I let my hands wander his body again while we nipped and bit at each other's lips. I squeezed his ass and lifted my hips to meet his as we began a lazy circling motion. 

"How do you want me?" Papa growled against my ear. He licked it and then bit down hard. 

I cried out his name and began trembling beneath him as my body became weak with desire. I laced my hand into his dark hair and pulled. His hand went to my left nipple and pinched it roughly, making it harden between his fingers. I sighed in pleasure. "Talk to me Cardinal," Papa ordered, voice dark and thick with lust. "I want you to tell me what you want. What do you crave from your Papa?"

I looked into his eyes. They were wide and glassy, a burning desire shining in them. "Fuck me, Papa," I whispered finally, as I wrapped my hand around his cock. He groaned and dipped his head to suck and lick at my nipple. I stroked him slowly.

"Is that what you want my dear Copia?" Papa purred, his hand reaching for my cock. "You want to feel my cock inside of your beautiful ass?"

"Yes," I breathed, groaning and working the head of Papa's cock with my thumb. Papa looked up at me and grinned, pushing my hand away. 

He nudged my legs further apart but continued to stroke me. I reached behind me and into the bedside drawer for the bottle of lube. I tossed it onto the bed beside him. Papa squeezed his hand around me lightly, his thumb rubbing slowly along the underside of my cock. I dropped my head back in pleasure at his light touches. He cupped my balls and squeezed ever so slightly making me moan. "Papa," I sighed. He kissed me deeply and his hand was back on my cock, stroking and thumbing over the head. "Please," I whimpered. His touch was just light enough to keep that burning desire within me from climaxing. 

Papa dropped my cock then and grabbed the bottle of lube. I licked my lips as I watched him pour some onto his fingers. Kissing me again he reached between my legs and rubbed his slick fingers against my hole. I groaned and shuddered in pleasure as he massaged the sensitive flesh with his fingertips. "Papa," I whimpered and pushed my ass against his hand. 

Papa chuckled softly. "A little impatient are we?" he grinned as he bit down on my neck. I whimpered again as a tingling sensation came over me. He slipped a finger into me and my body shivered in response. Papa began to pump that finger in and out of me, curling it to stroke inside me. 

"More," I whispered. It felt wonderful but I craved more. I needed to feel fuller. 

"As you wish, my dear Cardinal," Papa replied, amusement in his seductive laced tone. He slipped a second finger into me and began to move it with the first. I sighed and raised my head to his shoulder, kissing and nipping at his soft skin. 

Papa pressed his fingers against the spot inside me that made me tremble with need. I wiggled beneath him, trying to get him to give me more. In response Papa removed his fingers from me and sat back, grabbing my legs, and lifting my hips up off the bed. He positioned himself and placed my legs on his shoulders. "Hold yourself like that for a moment, Copia," Papa said. I bit my lip and nodded. Papa grabbed the lube bottle again and poured some into his hand. He took his cock in his hand and began to stroke himself. Papa's eyes fluttered closed and his head fell back in pleasure as he worked himself, coating his cock in the slick liquid. I moaned at the beautiful sight of my Pope. 

Papa grabbed my legs again with one hand and used the other to push his hard cock against my hole. We both groaned as he pushed into me. It was a burning pleasure. I relaxed against him as he sank all the way into me. It felt wonderful being stretched around him. He felt so good inside of me but I needed him to move. I pushed against him. "Papa, move," I protested. 

Papa kissed my ankle and grabbed my hips. He pulled out and slammed back into me. I cried out in pleasant pain. It was both painful and wonderful. I whimpered as he did it again, pushing my legs closed. "Sweet Satan, you're so tight Cardinal," Papa hissed as he slammed his hips against me. 

I groaned in response. Papa was hitting my prostate with his thrusts and I was beginning to lose myself to the pleasure he was giving me. I was moaning and groaning, incoherent words falling from my lips as I babbled hopelessly. Every nerve ending in my body was alight in a pleasant tingling sensation. The heat in my spine was starting to build and I felt myself getting close to the edge. I reached up and clawed at Papa. My nails reaching and scratching any part of him I could reach. He growled as he circled his hips against me.

Suddenly he pulled out, dropping my legs to the side, and I thought maybe he'd come on my stomach, but he leaned forward and kissed me instead. Papa nudged me through the kiss, urging me to flip over. I obliged, breaking the kiss with a nip to Papa's bottom lip, and crawling onto my hands and knees on the bed. Papa caressed my back soothingly before pushing himself back into me. One hand went to my hip and the other to my cock. Papa leaned over me and fucked me hard. His hand gripping my cock, squeezing and stroking. He flicked his wrist, moving his hand over the head of my cock and then circled the tip with his fingers. 

My heart was pounding and my breath was coming out in short bursts. My head was spinning and I was babbling again, spewing out curse words, prayers to our dark lord, and Papa's name, over and over again as my body trembled with intense desire. I was close, the heat building to the point where I felt I was going to explode.

Papa stopped again and I screamed out his name in frustration as I dropped my head onto the pillow below. Tears formed in my eyes as he denied me my sweet release. "Not yet," Papa said, voice thick. "I will grant you your sweet release my dear Copia, but not yet." He petted my hair and pressed a soft kiss to my shoulder. "Lay down," Papa said and moved from between my legs, pushing me down onto my stomach gently. "Keep your legs together." 

I did as I was instructed and Papa climbed over me again. I felt him enter me again and he sighed as he sank into me all the way again. When he started fucking me again I moaned heavily into the pillow I had my face pressed into. 

I began to push my hips up to meet his as he slammed into me, the angle hitting my prostate. I was dizzy with lust. My cock was sliding against the soft silk sheets and it felt wonderful. My pleasure was building again. I screamed into the pillow as Papa continued to fuck me as hard as he could. His hand slid into my hair and he pulled my head back. "I want to hear you scream for me Copia," Papa growled into my ear. He bit down on my shoulder and that was it. I lost it. The tension exploded within me with such force that my vision went white and I thought I might pass out from the intensity. 

"Papa!" I cried as my body convulsed around him and my cock twitched and spilled onto the sheets below. 

Papa dropped my head and growled. I felt his cock twitch and spill into me as his orgasm overtook him. A moment later he collapsed on top of me. Both our breathing heavy. 

After a minute, Papa rolled off me. "Still tired?" Papa asked with a smirk. 

"Yes," I admitted, still panting. "But I need a shower first." 

"A shower would be lovely dear Cardinal," Papa said and pushed himself up to climb out of the bed. "I'll get it started, join me when you're ready." He pressed a gentle kiss to my lips and moved towards the bathroom. 

I smiled and rolled out of the bed to follow him.


End file.
